1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hooks for hanging garments, towels, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved hook of this type having increased retention and reduced garment wrinkling and "bulging".
2. Description of the Related Art
Hooks for hanging clothing, towels, etc. have a very long history. Typical hooks have a general shape of a cantilevered rod, usually angled upward. The free end of the rod is commonly rounded to reduce damage to the article hung upon the hook.
Several common problems exist with such hooks. First, the articles hung upon the hooks have a tendency to slide off of the hook. To overcome this problem it has been known to provide the free end with an elastic cover to increase friction, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 239,465 to Delany. Another solution has been to provide knurling or an adhesive substance on the free end, as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,480 to Jarrett.
The second main problem has been that the article hung upon the hook may become wrinkled due to the folds induced in the article during hanging. Again, one solution proposed in the above-noted patent to Jarrett is to provide a large diameter bulb on the free end of the hook.
A further problem is the amount of pressure applied to the fabric of the article at the hook, due to the weight of the article. Undue pressure can produce "bulges" in the fabric, or in some loose-weave fabrics, the hook can actually pass through the article, damaging the weave.